


Please choose me (Starker)

by willowbot2000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: During Spider-Man: Homecoming, Gay, I'm Not Ashamed, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter's past will appear and/or be mentioned, Peter's terrible life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: Six months have passed since Cival WarTony didn't mean to split everyone upThey all now live in QueensTony and Pepper are in deep lovePeter feels lonley
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The small blue pen trembled sadly as it finished writing a new failed poem. Peter sighed heavily, writing a confession of love was always so difficult or only when you tried to make it rhyme?

He knew perfectly well that his feelings weren't reciprocal but his heart was so insanely stubborn. He deeply loved Tony, he had fallen in love with him since the first time he saw him in his old bedroom, he was trying to get his attention with Star Wars jokes but Tony barely noticed him. And when he thought that all was lost, Tony searched his apartment and ran away with him to Germany. They had such a amazing adventures together. Yeah, amazing adventures in which he was all the time trying to flirt with him while the other never got it.

Tony was so blind to see his efforts. What didn’t Peter do for that warm smile that popped out of his beloved’s lips?  
He quit his profession, confessed his past, helped him conquer a woman, even if it broke his heart. Was it all worth it in the end? When he saw those eyes he always thought yes, but now that Tony was dating Pepper, he hardly spent any time with him. Deep down, in a dark secret place of his heart, he regretted it.

Peter tried to ignore the bittersweet emotions of jealousy, but he didn’t always succeed. The intoxicating pain of unspoken emotions weighed on his body like a dark aura. Eventually, Peter himself avoided seeing Tony, fearing that his love would be an obstacle in his mentor’s life.

He tried to think when was the last time he met Tony, a few weeks? One month?

The questions burned inside him while he looked at the ceiling as if it magically had the answer that he was looking for.

No. He couldn’t go on like this. He wouldn't hold his feelings any longer.

Peter stood up for a jump.

He was determined, tomorrow he would confess his love even if that meant the end of their mentorship.


	2. Meeting Up Again

They met in a sandwhich shop. It was a symbolic and nostalgic place for Peter, whilst for Tony it was an ordinary establishment where people used to socialize, drink and/or eat.

A long moment of silence passed as the two regarded each other stonily. Neither of them was socially skilled, either due to excess or lack of communication, both could have a class in social awkwardness and pass with flying colors.

Peter was nervous, he felt as if his clothing had turned into annoying and itchy. In addition, now he struggled with the instincts to scratch. So he did what he always did, hiding his feelings with a big smile and hide his face behind his phone.

Tonyy raised his Stark phone and his eyes settled on it, but he wasn’t really texting on it.  
It was the look of a man out of his body, like a pure mind fighting with his own thoughts and feelings.

Peter stared at him “Come on Mr. Stark, what is the matter?” said softly with his typical smile

Tony sighed

“There is a burdering question that I have been thinking for a long time...I just don’t know how to say it because it makes me feel so dumb….”

“You can tell me whatever you want Mr. Stark”

“Do you think Pepper is ready for marriage?”

The phone fell from his hands while the words floated in the air. It hurt Peter more than he had thought it would. He bit his lower lip, fighting back the emotions that threatened to wash over him. The suited man didn’t even notice it and continued with his monologue.

“Yeah, you’re right it’s too soon for such a thing. I want to build a new present and future with her.”

“ Look on the bright side, if you two get married I can be the best man” replied Peter with a sad smile. 

“ How about if we live together without marriage, on the other hand, it is a science fact that living together ruins % 95 of love relationships, so it’s more secure if we just continue the way we are."

“You don’t understand, there are so many options, why there are a lot of choices? that means a lot of possibilities to fail”

“That means a lot of lovely choices! I’m sure that you will do it great, just as all what you do Mr.Stark.”

There was another sigh, this one more annoyed than amused.

Both men sink their faces in their devices, one on the Stark phone while the other in a normal Sony phone. Tony tried to distract his mind with news, for example, Norman Ozborn was named the new C.E.O. of Hammer Industries, that was pretty cool.

“'Okay, boys. What can I get ya?'” interrupted the waitress breaking the silence.

“Lot of choices here” Peter said mockingly “what’s it gonna be? Gummy Worms that sounds good.”

Tony glanced annoyed, he knew what game Peter was playing and he wasn’t with enough patience for that.

“Do you have any specials?” continued the teen.

The suited man quickly removed the menu from his hands and completed the order of two sandwiches.

Without his phone to hide his body language, Peter leaned on his arms as he stared at Tony with puppy-dog eyes. Tony always made great gestures with his eyes, without realizing it.

When the taller one notice how the other looked at him, he mistook the gesture of someone who has fallen in love for someone who is mocking at you. Tony quickly excused himself to the bathroom.

When he got in there, he talked to himself in the mirrior, mainly about how he was going to marry Pepper. 

When Tony returned the sandwhiches were there and Peter had paid for the bill. 

"You didn't have to do that Pete. I could have easily paid for that. Plus it was only ten dollars."

Peter shrugged and enjoyed his sandwhich with his mentor.


	3. trouble speaking?

Pepper was standing on the side of her roof garden, with the last rays of the sun shining behind. She gnashed her teeth in bitter anger as the time goes in and approached the night. It was a quarter past six by then, Tony was supposed to have arrived two hours ago for their daily walk at Central Park and chat about their routines and at that time exactly he used to work in his lab. It was an available discount of 90% in letting people down a women disappointed by a man, a real promotion.

She glanced at the screen of her phone, it was the fifth failed call.

Thoughts furious and full of anger filled Pepper to the brim as she entered in her penthouse.

Four hundred meters up, absurdly and almost inexplicably Peter and Tony were flying on the plane to Washington for a mission. Tony’s mind was trying to summarize how he had been dragged by Peter’s follies once again. He just chased him in his crazy career of being an engeneer just like Tony, and all of a sudden, they both ended up inside a plane.

He had trouble thinking, there was no space for words. Saying they were tight was a very short description for how they were. Tony had imagined when Nick had sent him a private plane, it would be bigger. It was literly just two seats facing eachother, with a private bathroom in the middle. The non-existent physical space, their limbs mixed and cornered.

“Well, aren't we Avengers?” the curly haired teen joked with evident mockery.

Tony growled annoyed while pushed the cheerful teen away with a brutal kick to the ribs, he knew that the kid was strong enough to take it. It was really just to shut him up. 

For a moment there was peace and quiet in the plane. Tony was worried that he might have hurted Peter. He was bending over to ask his kid if he was well, when a flash of light blinded him “Smile!” exclaimed the teen with a childish giggle after taking a photo with the killer flash.

"what the hell are you doing?!" said Tony while he snarled in pain and rubbed his eyes

"Commemorating one of our first travel by airplane! This is one of the few means of transport that we don't use often! We always travel by car or train."

“That's not what I mean. I mean what are we doing using a private plane when we could travel like normal passengers and actually pay for our ticket?”

“Could we? With what salary exactly?”

“I have money!”

“And now you can continue having it Mr. Stark, you’re welcome!”

“Ugh, you’re impossible sometimes!”

“Oh don’t be upset! Besides it spares us the trouble with the police”

“POLICE? why are you being search by the police?”

“Because remember when Cival War happened and Ross was after you?” Peter replied with a smile.

"Ross only threated to arrest me. He was never planning to.”

“Ohh we can play my favorite game of all time, guess what’s in my backpack?!”

"PETER! Quit talking and playing games! This is the exact reason I quit hanging out with you in the first place!"

Tony’s words hit Peter’s chest like bullets. The spark of his playful spirit was gone, his shoulders slumped as a tormented look spread across his features. Tony immediately regretted his words,he couldn't stand the sight of such a sad face, it was like kicking a puppy.

His train of thought was interrupted when Peter spoke again.

“I'm sorry Mr. Stark. You shouldn't have taken me anyway. I was better off with my aunt.”

Tony looked at Peter as if he were a strange animal that he was observing for the first time, he used to forget that little detail. Tony began to reflect back on how many things he thought he knew but he didn’t really know.

He stared in silence to Tony who continued with his monologue as a defendant called to the stand.

“I'm not proud of my past and what I did. I Just wanted a second chance with a third father-figure. And for that I need to understand my origin”

“Peter I just don't understand how someone so sweet could possibly turn so sad. You could have been the star intern of any job, why be a hero?”

Peter laughed to himself, if only his mentor knew he was a star in the underworld. His mind suddenly recalled all those endless nights of insomnia that he used to suffer before meeting Tony. So many times he asked himself that question.

“ Well...It all started up with really bad life choices that pile up like a giant snowball. Suddenly you discover yourself inside the snowball rolling downhill, picking up more and more and more terrible choices but you can’t stop it because you don’t know how to get out so you just keep rolling.” Peter said, his voice cracked with emotion, plunged into grief.

He would never admit that the driving force behind disobaying his uncle, was just revenge. He was furious with his parents who left him, furious at the world that give a shit about him, furious at being so sad and so lonely.

"I’m so glad you don’t keep rolling," Tony said as he hugged him. Peter’s mind stopped while his happy heart beat fast. When he hugged him back a small tear slid down his cheek. 

“So...Heey...how do you play your backpack game?” asked the man in the dress suit trying to break the silence.

The teen recovered his usual smile and childish attitude. Long hours have passed full of laughter and games, untill Peter fell asleep.

His dream started with his aunt and uncle eating breakfast with him. But suddenly his uncle colapst onto the floor. Deep crimson red blood covered his body. Police started running inside and grabbing Peter. He tried to fight for his aunt, but they took him away. He was taken to foster care. A man with deep black hair was standing in from of him.

The man menacingly pointed to Peter. "This one."


	4. Quitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I quit

Sorry guys... I just am not good at wrighting

So I need to stop

I hope you find a better auther

Bye


End file.
